Alternate Universe
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: One morning Ja'far woke up in another dimension more specifically, in the palace in a country called Agrabah! There he meets his evil Counterpart whom is trying to destroy him,and meets other major characters from Disney's Aladdin all the while trying to get back home in his own world. On Hiatus. Using backup computer since my other laptop ( the one i use all the time is unusable)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi: The Labyrinth or Magic or Disney's Aladdin

Note: Since there will be Disney Jafar and the Jafar from the anime/manga Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic in the same story I will refer to the Disney one as Jafar and the Magi one as Ja'far so that everyone can tell the difference between the two since there are different ways to spell Jafar.

Also the () with a number inside means that there will be an explanation given at the end explaining to anyone who has never seen Magi what they are.

It was dark at night in the desert of Arabia and in the distance a lone peddler with a camel sang a song to tell a story that he has heard of from others who have witness the event.

Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear /Where it's flat and immense

If they don't like your face /And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes.

Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer-(Camera zooms in hitting the peddler in face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera

zooms back out to CU)There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down. Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not-(it falls apart)-it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the

famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. The Peddler pries it open and makes a raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. Peddler hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.)I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. The Peddler pulls the magic lamp out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left.

Again, Peddler rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? The Peddler pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand. It begins on a dark night... and the Peddler throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape then continues. ,where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose as well as the kindhearted counterpart of that same dark man who has come from a far off land in a dimension much similar yet different from our own.

The story begins with two figures one tall and one small. The taller of the two, Jafar, the royal Vizier of Agrabah, stood in front of the smaller man sneering down at him as if demanding something from him.

" You...are late." said Jafar angrily at the man.

The smaller man looked at Jafar with a sheepish look then gave his reply.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one."

You have it, then? Asked Jafar impatiently to Gazeem.

The man, Gazeem looked exited as he told the tall evil looking Vizier about his ordeal.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." He said as he pulls out half of the medallion. Jafar reaches out for it, but Gazeem yanks it back.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" Says Gazeem.

Just then a parrot flew down from Jafar's shoulder and squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion.

" Ouch!" cried Gazeem as he held his hand where the parrot bit when he picked up the medallion from him.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Jafar replied to Gazeem.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" squawked the parrot.

Ja'far pulls out the second half of the medallion from his pocket. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Jafar's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Yelled Jafar as he got onto his horse and rode after it.

They all rode off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. Once they reached a stopping point the medallion made the Cave of Wonders appear from out of the sand and the two men looked in awe at the sight of the cave.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" said Jafar excitedly.

"Awk! Cave of wonders!" The bird repeated.

"By Allah!" whispered Gazeem to himself.

Jafar turned to Gazeem and warned him about what he was supposed to do.

" Now, remember! Said Jafar, " Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Gazeem nods his head and starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles nervously as he goes.

Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! Repeated the bird

Now that the bird and Jafar are alone, the bird opens up in normal English.

"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" said the bird.

Jafar puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Gazeem reaches

the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" growled the cave.

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." Replied Gazeem.

The cave looked at Gazeem with indifference then answered him.

"Know this. Only one may enter here." said the Cave, " One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Gazeem turns to Jafar with a questioning look on his face.

Jafar sighed irritated at the thief

"What are you waiting for? He shouted, "Go on!"

Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jafar, the bird, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

The Cave dissatisfied with Gazeem, collapsed onto him as well as covering the bird in sand accidentally."

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." said the Cave.

The bird unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so

The bird spat sand out of its mouth and complained to its master.

" I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just

forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He yelled as he flies up to Jafar's shoulder.

Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously

less than worthy." Jafar answered his bird companion now known as Iago.

Iago looked at Jafar and then spoke extremely sarcastically.

" Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-"

At that time Jafar annoyed at Iago's antics, pinches his beak shut.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

The scene changes to morning and inside the palace in Agrabah, in one of the many rooms where A young twenty five year old male vizier with white hair with a green turban long at the back and lined with gold at the top front . He is good looking and has unusually pale skin and freckles and is wearing a white and green robe. He awoke from his peaceful slumber and got up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his blackish gray eyes and got ready to start his normal routine which is to eat a light breakfast then force King Sinbad (1) to wake up and start the day working on approving, disapproving, and analyzing documents as well as dealing with Sinbad's absurd antics. Well he was going to until he saw that he was not at Sinbad's palace in Sindria.(2)

" What the...?!" He exclaimed in shock, " this is not Sin's (3) palace... where...am I?"

This man known as Ja'far walked down the hallway in search of someone to explain his unusual situation and to get that someone to help him find his way back to Sindria if possible.

Author's Notes:

Next chapter Ja'far meets the Sultan and his evil counterpart as well as giving some interesting advise to Princess Jasmine.

Also for those who have never heard of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic I will give you all a summary of the show.

This story is about the flow of fate and the battle to keep the world on the right path. Aladdin is a boy who has set out to explore the world after being trapped in a room for most of his life. His best friend is a flute with a djinn in it named Ugo ( the counterpart to Genie) Soon enough, Aladdin discovers he is a Magi, a magician who chooses kings, and he was born to choose kings who will follow the righteous path, battling against those who want to destroy fate. Follow his adventures as he meets others from "One Thousand and One Nights", like Ali Baba and Sinbad, and fights to keep the balance of world in check!

Don't worry this anime is a lot more interesting than what the summary gives us. There's a whole lot of different themes and elements brought together to make this show really great.

(1) You may know about the Adventures of Sinbad from that DreamWorks movie, but in Magi he has already finished his adventures and now he is a king of very own country. He appears in episode 7 of Magi and tends to help Aladdin and his friends when they truly need it.

(2) Sindria is the country that Sinbad created and rules over. He created Sindria in order to change the world so that everybody meaning the people and country could be at peace together.

(3) " Sin" is Ja'far's nickname for Sinbad.


	2. Sorry everyone no update

Dear readers of Alternate Universe,

Unfortunately I am unable to update this story currently. My dad broke my laptop with the second chapter saved on it. While it is kind of repaired it still needs to have a fan inside because it keeps turning off every time I try to turn it on. So until further notice this story will be on temporary hiatus.

Margurite Williams-Fem Canada


End file.
